Alpejskie perypetie
Alpejskie perypetie - czwarty odcinek Skipper, gdzie jesteś?, stworzony przez Pingwiniafanka1 (NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM) i Szenzii What ty do mnie rozmawiasz?. Fabuła Johnson zarządza wyprawę do Niemiec w poszukiwaniu Oddziału Skippera (ponieważ ze Szwajcarii jest mu bliżej do Szwablandii niż do Nowego Jorku). Cały oddział na to przystaje, a zwłaszcza Janne, który w tej wyprawie widzi szansę na odnalezienie Adolfa. Jednak z powodu koszmarnej, deszczowej pogody oddział jednak chce spędzić jeszcze jedną noc u Ludovica. Szwajcar oczywiście zgadza się na to. Gdy wybija północ, gospodarz udaje się na spoczynek, a cały oddział gra w karty, popijając Jacka Daniels’a. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, oczywiście nikomu nie chce się wstać, więc losują, kto pójdzie otworzyć. Pada na Manfrediego, który po chwili wraca i oznajmia przyjaciołom: „To jacyś panowie ArabowieManfrediemu chodziło oczywiście o Rosjan, ale on nie rozróżnia tych dwóch narodów. Mieli takie ogromne karabiny maszynowe, ale dobrze im z oczu patrzyło, więc ich wpuściłem. Przyjmijmy ich czym chata bogata!” Cały oddział natychmiast wybiega tylnymi drzwiami z domu Ludovica, bez żadnego prowiantu ani sprzętów, w noc. Leje jak z cebra. Dusząc się w biegu, gnany przerażeniem (uzbrojeni Rosjanie są pięćdziesiąt metrów za nimi) Johnson zachowuje jako tako trzeźwość umysłu i każe drużynie biec do portu- tam wsiądą na statek i postarają się jakoś uciec wrogom. Jakimś cudem na chwilę wymykają się Ruskom i wskakują na pierwszy lepszy stojący w porcie statek. Wania, który tego i owego nauczył się służąc w armii rosyjskiej, przejmuje stery statku i wypływają na pełne morze. Drugim pilotem zostaje Kirke, która również zna się na sterowaniu statkiem. Wydaje się, że mogą odetchnąć z ulgą, jednak to szczęście nie trwa długo- Ruscy też przejęli statek i są tuż za naszymi bohaterami. Na domiar złego okazuje się, iż wrogowie mają ze sobą miotacz płomieni, którym zaczynają strzelać do statku przejętego przez oddział. Granaty Wani wobec broni Rusków wydają się dziecięcą zabawką. Statek naszych bohaterów tonie, i płynąc w lodowatej wodzie, walcząc o to, by nie zamarznąć, wreszcie wydrapują się na stały ląd. Okazuje się, że są u podnóży Alp. Pomimo wycieńczenia biegną dalej, bojąc się Rosjan. Nad ranem padają na śnieg całkowicie wypruci z sił. Johnson, nie zważając na wyczerpanie, zaczyna drzeć się na Wanię. Rusek oczywiście nie pozostaje dłużny. Pada kilka (no dobra, kilkanaście) nieładnych (bardzo nieładnych) epitetów i robi się mordobicie. Manfredi widząc to dochodzi do wniosku, że lepiej zejść Johnsonowi z oczu, i wybiera się w góry, aby rozejrzeć się po okolicyżeby wybrać się samemu, bez prowiantu, bez wyposażenia, bez asekuracji i to jeszcze wczesnym rankiem w góry, to tylko on mógł wymyślić . Wędrując przez zaspy śnieżne, z powodu zmęczenia ledwo porusza nogami, co skutkuje tym, że ląduje w jamie śnieżnej. Tkwi tam aż do rana, na skraju zamarznięcia, nie mogąc wyjść, wreszcie o pierwszych brzaskach widzi na sobą nienaturalnie wychudzoną i jakby nie do końca normalną twarz kota, który na jego widok oblizuje się jak szaleniec, ale potem odwraca się, mówiąc do towarzysza: „Te, patrz! Mam tu ptaszka!” . Słychać dźwięk jakby plaszczaka, drugi odpowiada: „ Żarcie jest dla wszystkich, a nie tylko dla ciebie, debilu, k*wa”, i razem wyciągają Manfrediego, który nie ma siły się bronić, związują go, i zaczynają nieść . Okazuje się, że to kot (Zygu) i lis (Adam). Podczas drogi rozmawiają. Zygu: „Będzie więcej dla nas, zeżryjmy go teraz”. Adam: „Co ty, porypało cię?!” Zygu: „Chyba ciebie...” Adam: „No chyba nie... Znasz szefa?” Zygu: „No znam... ej, nie zauważyłeś, że my od tego głodu i mrozu jacyś tacy dziwni się staliśmy?” Adam: „Ty zawsze byłeś dziwny”. Potem idą w milczeniu. Wreszcie docierają do miejsca, gdzie duży wilk (Novak) siedzi przy ognisku razem z wąsatym żukiem (Benjaminem). Adam i Zygu chwalą się swoją zdobyczą i proponują natychmiastowe pożarcie Manfrediego i tego drugiego. Jednak Novak hamuje ich zapał i oznajmia, żeby nie byli tacy w gorącej wodzie kąpani, bo ten drugi może im się przydać. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegamy drugiego więźnia- jest nim wysoki pingwin- który, rozumiejąc, że to o nim mowa, zaczyna coś bełkotać, tak jakby nie potrafił mówić po angielsku ani w żadnym innym języku świata. Novak pytał go już kilka razy po angielsku, rosyjsku, polsku, Benjamin po szwajcarsku, Zygu po serbsku, a Adam po niemiecku, ale nie znaleźli porozumienia. Tymczasem Wania i Jonhson cały czas toczą zacięty bój. Po chwili, widz zauważa, że niebo robi się ciemne. Panowie pingwinowie dalej, jakby nic innego nie robili w życiu, obsypują się śnieżnymi kulami, epitetami i skrzydłami (jakby nie patrzeć, pingwiny pięści nie mają). W końcu oboje (w tym samym czasie) tak strzelają sobie płetwami po dziobach, że odlatują do tyłu w dwie różne strony. Wanię odrzuca na górską ścianę i przysypuje go śnieg, Johnson wpada na jakiś krzak i kłuje się liśćmi w tyłek (ten krzak to taki wyjątek). Znów zaczynają się wyzwiska, nagle... słychać coś ze szczytu góry (o którą walnął się Rusek) - spada całkiem spora śniegowa kula (wywołana krzykami) i trochę śniegu. Po tym wydarzeniu wszyscy zgromadzeni łapią się za serca (konkretniej to za pierś, no bo serc sobie nie wyciągną) i ciężko, ale szybko i nerwowo oddychają. Johnson stłumionym, ale z lekka wystraszonym tonem zaczyna; "Co... co my robimy...?" , na to Wania, udający odważnego, że go to niby nie ruszyło, ale ruszyło. Bardzo aroganckim tonem: "Phi (unosi czubek dzioba do góry), co masz na myśli?" Johnson: "Nas... zachowujemy się jak rozpuszczone bachory..." Wania: "Taaaa..." Johnson: "Taaaa...?! Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?! Spójrz (pokazuje skrzydłem na szczyt góry) - prawie życia nie straciliśmy przez te nasze żałosne, dziecinne kłótnie, a ty mi tylko "Taaaa"?! Jak można być tak płytkim, tak głupim... chamskim..." Wania zdaje się być nieruszony tymi słowami jednak w jednej chwili widzimy, że nad bohaterami rozciąga się wielki cień, a Rosjaninowi oczy wychodzą z orbit. Wania: (drżącym tonem) "E, Johnson...?" Tyka go. Ten dalej, już sam do siebie wytyka charakter Wani. Wania: "Dobrze, masz rację!" powiedział bardzo rozgniewany. "No!" odpowiedział, nagle jednak spojrzał się w miejsce, które uprzednio wskazywał Wania. "A!" krzyknął. "Wow..." powiedział pod nosem Wania wywracając oczami, oczywiście było to z przekąsem. "Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?!" wrzasnął wystraszony Johnson. Słysząc to Wania znów się zdenerwował. Powtórka z rozrywki - kłótnia na nowo. Oni się kłócą, a tu cień coraz większy... Kirke, siedząca obok nawet się nie poruszyła. Z wąsikami "posypanymi" śniegiem siedziała nieruchomo, wpatrzona w jeden punkt jakby była posążkiem. Była metr od kłócących się, Blair natomiast leżała nieprzytomna na śniegu okryta kocem (jej organizm był nieprzystosowany do alkoholu i morderczego biegu). Nagle spadła na nich lawina (cień). Scena była śmieszna, gdyż oni po uszy (wylądowali nawet nogami do góry) siedzieli w śniegu, a kotka raptem metr dalej, cały czas nieruchoma i w jednej pozycji jak przedtem, była cała. Wania rzekł: Mama... (Matko!) Johnson jakoś się wykaraskał i pomógł wyjść Wani. Kiedy przysiadł na śniegu zaczął szczerą rozmowę z Rosjaninem. Po niej przytulili się. Kiedy Johnson miał dziób na jego ramieniu nas*ał mu ptak i Wania zdegustowany przeprosił go. Nagle pojawia się Oddział Novaka z wciąż związanymi Manfedim i tym drugim, wysokim pingwinem. Każą Johnsonowi i reszcie dać ręce do góry. Dopiero teraz oddział zauważa, że od dłuższego czasu nie ma z nimi Manfrediego i Janne'go. Już walka ma się rozpocząć, gdy nagle okazuje się, że za Johnsonem stoją Rosjanie, pragnący wystrzelać wszystkich bohaterów. Oba oddziały jednoczą swe siły ( nie mają innego wyjścia). Prawie wszyscy Ruskowie ją już pokonani, zostało jeszcze dwóch najsilniejszych, z którymi nasi nie dają sobie rady. Wówczas uwięziony wysoki pingwin, korzystając z zamieszania, oswobodził się wcześniej z więzów i teraz za pomocą długiego dzioba, ostrych pazurów i twardych skrzydeł powala obu Rusków na ziemię, a Wania natychmiast ich zastrzeliwuje. Wszyscy zaskoczeni stają koło wysokiego. Blair wysnuwa na jego temat naukową teorię (więcej o owej teorii w arcie Larry), a znużony Novak przerywa jej, przypominając o walce - muszą ich zabić i pożreć, bo od dwóch dni nie mieli niczego w ustach. Wania sięga po pistolet, gdy nagle na horyzoncie pojawia się Janne i woła: "Upolowałem nam fokę!" Wszyscy zasiadają przy foce - jest jej tyle, że każdy może najeść się do syta. Atmosferę błogości i wzajemnej zgody psuje Manfredi swoim natrętnym gadulstwem. Reszta radzi temu, kneblując go. Ciekawostki *Foki nie występują w tych stronach, co wskazuje na to, że pojedyncza sztuka zapędziła się z wybrzeży Grenlandii aż do Europy (zdarzały się takie przypadki). *W tym odcinku Janne nauczył Blair grać w karty. Przypisy Kategoria:Skipper, gdzie jesteś? Kategoria:Pingwiniafanka1 Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki